7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Sadachbia Orion
"I will burn EVERYTHING DOWN!" Venus is the former leader of RedFlame and a specialist in fire magic and weaponry. She was one of the helpers in Alexandrea's quest for the seven crystals and one of the leaders of the four groups. Her main work is often mercenary work of sorts (hunting monsters and fighting people, not killing though) but will occasionally work as a blacksmith. Like Neptune, Venus is from Space. Appearance Venus has short, red-ish hair, she has multiple scars that goes across her face and has raspberry pink eyes. She also has scars on her neck and arms. Personality Venus isn't very smart and has a huge case of pyromania (much to the joy of those around her). She is, however, rather strong in combat - her main weakness however is that she has a heart condition which sets her back a bit. She is commonly referred to as an idiot. Powers Venus, similar to her twin sister, has the ability to conjure and control fire at will. She can vary from very small and precise flames to very wild and explosive ones. Her case of pyromania often causes her to overdo it with her magic. Venus is a slight jack of all trades, master of none when it comes to weaponry. She can do archery, sword fighting and other small weapons such as knives and pistols for combat, and tends to switch between styles to whatever will get her the win. Backstory Venus was a leader of RedFlame during the events of the original 7D7W. After the final fight against Zephiria, Venus ended up travelling around various placers, continuing her old job of fighting monsters and people, occasionally, she would return home. On one occasion, Venus took Oliver on a mission fighting a bunch of monsters. He ended up hiding, as the mission was way too difficult for his skill level, however, he almost got stabbed in the neck. Whilst Venus did save Oliver, the event traumatised him. Whilst the intense fear taught Oliver how to feel emotions, Neptune and Jun were incredibly angry with Venus for putting their son in danger like that, thus her relationship with them is a little awkward. Over time, it has repaired a little, however, Neptune and Jun are very wary of her. Relationships Neptune Psamathe Orcharde Venus and Neptune are twin sisters. Whilst they get along okay, they get in fights and arguments a lot, and this has worsened since Venus almost got Oliver killed. Since the incident, their relationship has repaired over time, however, they probably won't be as close as they used to due to Venus being an idiot and Neptune being frustrated with her. Jun Clyde Orcharde Jun is Venus' brother-in-law. They don't get along very well, and whilst they used to be neutral with each other, Jun doesn't trust Venus much since the incident with Oliver. However, he is grateful to her, in that she did what he and Neptune couldn't, which was break Oliver's emotionless state. As such, he doesn't mind that she stays at theirs for awhile, but still, Jun is wary of her. Whilst Venus is dumb, she is aware of what she did and stays her distance a bit. Oliver Orcharde Orion Ceres and Itsuki Orion The Leaders Art Image1 (4).png Badge-2-2.png Badge-2-0.png Badge-2-7.png Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Others Category:RedFlame